This invention relates to a technique for reducing the processing burden on a calculation section and preventing occurrence of an action not intended by a user in an apparatus in which an operating system having a simplified switching function of a user is incorporated.
As one of operating systems ready for multiple users and multiple tasks for use with a computer system, an operating system having a simplified switching function of a user (for example, Windows XP: trademark of Microsoft) is known. The operating system of the type mentioned provides a function (function on a local computer) convenient where a single computer is used by a plurality of users. In particular, since the operating system allows switching from a first user to a second user to be performed through authentication of the person itself by inputting of a password or the like while the first user remains in a logon state without the necessity for a logoff operation by the first use. It is advantageous in that, for example, when members of a family use a single computer commonly, each member can use the same application by changing over the desktop.
However, all of devices and hardware elements, which compose a computer, are not always supported or managed in a standardized fashion by an operating system (hereinafter referred to simply as OS) incorporated in the computer. For example, the following devices or hardware elements are not supported or managed in a standardized fashion:
(a) Operation apparatus provided in addition to standard operation inputting apparatus;
(b) Special operation keys unique to the apparatus; and
(c) Devices provided additionally or connected as options, or devices that can be connected in a form selected by a user from among a plurality of forms, and so forth.
For example, while a keyboard and a mouse are standardized operation inputting apparatus and supported as standard apparatus by an OS, some other operation apparatus can be added for the object of enhancement of the operability, assistance to an operation and so forth. If a dial type operation apparatus is taken as an example, it allows a higher speed operation, because a desired choice can be selected from among a plurality of choices by a rotating operation of the dial and the selected choice can be settled by a pressing operation of the dial.
Meanwhile, as special operation keys, for example, a hotkey (simultaneous operation of a “Fn” key and a function key) or a shortcut key that realizes a corresponding function by depressing a desired function key or the like while a particular key on a keyboard is kept depressed, an image pickup operation key on an apparatus in which a camera is incorporated, an operation key (PPK: Programmable Power Key) for making the power supply available and performing automatic start up of an application, and so forth may be listed.
As an additional device, for example, an input/output device (for example, a card reader/writer), which is required when an application is used, may be listed.
Also, although there are devices that are supported or managed to some degree in a standardized fashion by an OS, these do not provide a sufficient service in regard to the convenience to the user because they are not sufficiently ready for a simplified switching function of a user. For example, such devices as a battery and an AC adapter may be listed as such.
Since such devices or hardware elements as mentioned above naturally function almost hardly if they remain incorporated in an apparatus, corresponding software is required, and a user uses them through the software. Further, for example, for the dial type operation apparatus described above, a utility therefor is available. Also a hotkey processing program, a camera application for acquiring a still picture or a moving picture in response to depression of the image pickup operation key, a utility for making the power supply available and performing automatic startup of a pertaining application when a particular key is depressed are available. Further, a device driver, a management utility, or the like is installed when necessary.
For power supply circuits and apparatus such as a battery and an AC adapter, a power supply managing utility for performing supervision, setting and so forth regarding information relating to a power supply or supplies is used. The power supply managing utility has various functions such as acquisition of information of the remaining capacity of a battery, alarming (notification by voice or a display on a screen) of the shortage of the remaining capacity, and supervision against removal of a plug of an AC adapter connected to a commercial AC power supply or removal of a battery from the apparatus or against disconnection and notification to a user.
Such various applications and utilities are hereinafter referred to as “object applications”.
In conventional apparatus, the following problem occurs when an object application is started up and used on an OS that has the simplified switching function of a user described above.
It is assumed now that an OS having the simplified switching function of a user is installed and two or more users are registered in one computer. Thus, the registered users can use the same application through switching therebetween.
For example, in order to switch from a user A to another user B to use an object application, the procedure is as follow:
Step 1. Startup of the computer
Step 2. Logon of the user A
Step 3. Startup of the object application by the user A
Step 4. Switching operation to the user B
Step 5. Switching to a passing screen (“Welcome screen”, hereinafter described)
Step 6. Logon of the user B
Step 7. Startup of the object application by the user B.
For example, if it is assumed that the object application is software for implementing a function of a dial type operation apparatus described hereinabove, then the object application is started up by the user A at the “step 3” described above, and the object application is started up by the user B at the “step 7” described above. Therefore, at the latter point of time, the two applications (processes) are operating simultaneously on the computer.
Accordingly, for example, if the user B rotates the dial, then the object applications of both of the users B and A react with the rotation of the dial, which gives rise to some trouble in action such as troubles caused by an influence of an action or setting of a certain user upon all users.
From the problem just described, the load on the CPU is increased by an application operating on the background, or an unintended action or the like occurs. Therefore, the simplified user switching function is not made the most of or cannot be utilized conveniently.